


For Want of a Pencil

by arobynsung



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin contemplates the effectiveness of pencils as projectile weapons (or, how Ryan got Esposito to admit to his secret relationship with their favorite medical examiner).</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Pencil

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3x12 (“Poof! You’re Dead”).  
> Beta by starscythe and by evraealtana before whose grammar throne I bow.

Kevin wants to roll his eyes, he really does, but more than that, he wants to throw a pencil at Javier's head.

"So, you stayed in. By yourself. All night, last night."

Javier does an overly casual shrug with one shoulder, all the while bent forward, pretending to be very carefully filling out paperwork.  "Yeah. I told you, bro; quiet night."

Kevin's eyes go to the exposed bit of skin on Javier's neck, zeroing in on a hickey Kevin hadn't put there.

He wants to throw a pencil at his partner's head, but he won't.

-

Kevin sighs into the space between Javier's neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar musky scent of sex, sweat, and something altogether _Javi_. One more deep breath and he lets his hands fall from the back of Javier's shoulders, allowing the other man to roll onto his back and pull Kevin to settle against him. Kevin goes easily, resting his head on Javier's chest, feeling warm and comfortable when Javier completes the embrace with an arm across his back.

Kevin decides to try again now, hoping to get a confession while Javier's sated and tired.

"Alright, Javi?"

"Hmm," is Javier's sleepy response.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Mhmm," comes the ambiguous reply before Javier's breathing settles out and it's obvious he's halfway to dreamland.

Where's a damn pencil when you need it?

-

"I can't believe he's _hiding_ this from me!" Kevin groans into his phone, exasperated.

"Well, technically, you know about it. It's not exactly hidden anymore, sweetie."

Kevin groans, resting his head over the back of his couch to stare at the ceiling, "You know what I mean, Jenny; I just can’t believe he hasn’t told me about it yet. He wouldn't even say anything last night! Do you have any idea how much I had to nag him into having last night to ourselves yesterday?"

"Why don't you just _ask_ him?"

"I shouldn't have to."

Jenny sighs into the phone but says nothing.

"Alright, so that was a bit childish, but still."

" _'But still'_?" Jenny asks, her tone pointed and teasing.

Kevin sighs, smiling despite himself.  "Yeah, yeah."

"Kevin, have you thought about how hard this must be for him?"

Kevin frowns, "Hard? We tell each other everything!"

"And how long did it take before you told him about me, about us?"

It's Kevin turn to say nothing for a moment. He gets why Javier would keep this to himself for a while but the fact that it's been this long still rankles a bit.

"I still need a pencil."

He can almost see her brow furrow at that. "What?" She asks, having no idea what he's talking about.

He laughs softly, "Nothing." He allows his body to fall sideways so he's lying on his back.  "So when are you coming home? I miss my honeymilk."

Jenny laughs and Kevin falls into the comfort of their conversation.

-

In the end, it's a lot easier than he'd thought it'd be.

"So, you and Lanie, huh?"

Javier's head whips up from his work so fast Kevin's afraid he'll crack his neck. "Hu- _what?”_ he exclaims.  “What are you talking about, bro?”

Kevin throws a pencil at him and goes back to his own paperwork.

“Hey, watch it, man!" Javier exclaims.

Kevin stays silent, knowing the other man was still trying to think through his response.

"I—,” Javier starts, obviously about to go into a very convoluted, ass-covering explanation.

Kevin lifts a casual hand to hush him but keeps his eyes on his work. "I've known for a while."

"Oh." There's the sound of shuffling papers and Kevin can sense Javier getting tenser and tenser with each silent minute that passes.

Kevin sighs and decides to put his best friend and lover out of his misery, "Really, man. It's cool." He smiles as he speaks and he can see the tension ease out of Javier's shoulders. Kevin rolls his eyes and looks for another pencil.


End file.
